disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Arianna/Gallery
Images of Queen Arianna from Tangled. Concept art Visual development for Queen Arianna 1.jpg ArtOfRap0149.jpg Queen Arianna and King Frederic concept.jpg ArtOfRap0150.jpg ArtOfRap0151.jpg Rapunzel's portrait concept.jpg The Way of the Willow concept 2.jpg Before Ever After concept 16.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled Thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg Queen.Flowerill.PNG|The Queen drinking the magic flower's essence to heal her sickness. Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg|The celebration of Rapunzel's birth The_King_and_Queen_see_Gothel.png|Queen Arianna watches in shock as Gothel kidnaps her daughter. TANGLED 3978.jpg|The King and Queen lighting a lantern for Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg tumblr lg2mheclz91qde10po1 500.png|The Queen recognizing Rapunzel Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg Tumblr lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Tangled Ever After Queenangry.Everafter.PNG|"Those were my grandmother's wedding rings!" tumblr m3epmpgAVX1r3isl2o1 1280.png|The King and Queen on Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day Tangled: Before Ever After Before Ever After 3.jpg Queen Arianna - Tangled Before Ever After.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-125.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-100.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-101.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-42.png Tangled: The Series'' Season One What the Hair 16.jpg What the Hair?! (16).jpg What the Hair 23.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. 27.png Fitzherbert P.I. 28.png Fitzherbert P.I. 4.png Fitzherbert P.I. 14.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. 15.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. 11.png Younger Arianna.png|Younger Arianna Under Raps 19.png Under Raps 20.png One Angry Princess 31.png Where's the Birthday Girl.jpg The-Way-of-the-Willow-1.png|Reunion with her sister The-Way-of-the-Willow-3.png The Way of the Willow 17.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-5.png|Arianna meets the Uumlaut The-Way-of-the-Willow-7.png Uumlat spits out hairball in Ariana's hand.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-8.png The Way of the Willow 37.jpeg The Way of the Willow 21.png Way of the Willow (1).jpeg Way of the Willow (2).jpeg The-Way-of-the-Willow-9.png Way of the Willow (3).jpeg The-Way-of-the-Willow-12.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-14.png The Way of the Willow 27.jpg The Way of the Willow 29.jpg The Way of the Willow 30.jpg The Way of the Willow 37.jpg Queen for a Day 22.jpg Queen for a Day 23.jpg Queen for a Day 30.jpg Queen for a Day 31.jpg Queen for a Day 58.jpg Queen for a Day 67.jpg Queen for a Day 76.jpg Not in the Mood 15.png Insecure Much Half-Pint.jpg Not in the Mood 16.png Not in the Mood 25.jpg Not in the Mood 26.jpg Not in the Mood 2.png Secret of the Sun Drop 46.png Secret of the Sun Drop 47.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 53.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 22.jpg|Arianna is kidnapped by Varian Amber imprisoning Arianna.png Secret of the Sun Drop 88.png Season Two Happiness Is... (11).jpg Happiness Is... (30).jpg Rapunzeltopia 3.jpg Rapunzeltopia 7.jpg Rapunzeltopia 10.jpg Season Three Rapunzel's Return (42).jpg Rapunzel's Return (46).jpg Rapunzel's Return (52).jpg Beginnings (1).jpg Beginnings (27).jpg Beginnings (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (10).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (3).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (55).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (28).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (4).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (6).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (25).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (9).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (8).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (24).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (48).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (49).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (2).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (1).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (62).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (63).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (66).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (68).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (69).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (70).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (31).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (17).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (33).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (19).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (77).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (22).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (23).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (14).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (35).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (36).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (20).jpg Islands Apart (1).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (25).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (46).jpg Flynnpostor (7).jpg Printed Rapunzel Story 1.JPG Rapunzel Story 10.JPG Rapunzel Story 15.JPG Tangled - New Year's Party 1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries